theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
Savitar
History Origin A Cold War pilot for a third-world nation, the man who would become known as Savitar was to test a supersonic fighter jet. As he reached top speed, his plane was struck by what appeared to be lightning, and he went down in hostile territory. Discovering he could defeat the enemy by moving at super speed, he became obsessed with speed, naming himself after Savitr, the Hindu "god of motion", and dedicating his life to unlocking its secrets. As Savitar studied, he discovered new powers that no other living speedster has mastered. He can protect himself in a null inertia force field, give speed and kinetic energy to objects or people, even those in a rest state, and could also heal his own injuries almost instantly. Savitar's obsession gained followers, and he became the leader of a cult. In search of more knowledge, he sought out the only super speed hero operating at the time: Johnny Quick. This encounter became a battle, the tide of which was turned with the arrival of Max Mercury, who led Savitar toward the Speed Force, but caused him to bounce off. Villain of The Flash Savitar returned decades later, to discover that his followers, the Thunderbolt Agents, had become a large cult in his absence. Making his headquarters in a fortress in Tibet, he recruited the speedster known as Lady Flash. He then used her powers as a catalyst to strip most of Earth's speedsters of their link to the Speed Force, transferring their speed to the Thunderbolt Agents. He sent a few of these agents to attack Wally West. When these proved ineffectual, he sent more to kill the other speedsters: Impulse, Jay Garrick, Johnny & Jesse Quick, XS and Max Mercury. Fortunately, Wally’s direct link to the Speed Force prevented Savitar from stealing his speed, and a coalition of all the speedsters he had tried to kill, foiled his plans. Hell bent on at least destroying Flash’s world in retribution, he led the Flash on a worldwide race of destruction, until Flash chose to give Savitar what he wanted: union with the Speed Force. His earlier encounter had shown him that the others who had arrived before would deal with Savitar as they saw fit. Death Savitar is able to escape from the Speed Force. He is run down by the recently returned to life Barry Allen; however, when Barry touches him, Savitar disintegrates, leaving only a pile of bones. It is revealed that Reverse Flash altered the Speed Force and Barry to make the Flash shift in reverse, and cursed to kill every Speed Force user with a single touch, though it seemed to be undone by the defeat of Reverse Flash during the conflict between the two speedsters. Thus far, Savitar, Lady Savitar and Johnny Quick have been killed by this effect. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Speed Force Conduit': People who, for whatever reason, are connected to the Speed Force are sometimes called Speed Force Conduits. This means that they are connected to the Speed Force and are tethered to it. **'Accelerated Healing': The Speed Force connection allows the speedster's body recover from injury much faster than normal. **'Increased Perceptions': The Speed Force enhances the speedster's senses, allowing them to perceive the world at a rate attuned how fast they can react. **'Phasing': Speed Force conduits can tap into the Speed Force to vibrate their molecules in a way to achieve intangibility for short bursts, allowing them to phase through objects. **'Speed Force Aura': The Speed Force also manifests an aura around the speedster and whatever they are carrying, protecting them from adverse effects of their speed, such a friction with the air. ***'Superhuman Durability': The Speed Force Aura also protects speedsters from kinetic impacts, which in turn, makes them much more durable and resistant to injury than any normal human. **'Superhuman Stamina': While not unlimited, the connection to the Speed Force does bolster the speedsters stamina well beyond the limits of a normal human. **'Superhuman Speed': The main effect of the connection is to allow a speedster to move at vast superhuman speeds. This also confers: ***'Superhuman Agility' ***'Superhuman Reflexes' **'Vortex Creations': Speed Force conduits are able to create vortices of air by running in circles or rotating their extremities at super speed. These vortices can be used for a number of effects. **'Speed Force Absorption': Savitar can absorb the Speed Force and negate others from it's usage. ***'Energy Negation' **'Electrokinesis': Savitar generates large amounts of electrical Speed Force energy from his body, especially when moving at super speed. Savitar can also channel the lightning into his fist, enhancing his strikes. **'Power Distribution': Savitar is capable of powering his minion ninjas with own speed. Abilities *'Aviation' *'Leadership' Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Savitar/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Savitar_(New_Earth) *http://comicvine.gamespot.com/savitar/4005-48688/ Category:Reverse-Flashes